The present invention relates to a cutting and transporting mechanism for stalk agricultural products, in particular corn.
Cutting and transporting mechanisms of this general type are known in the art. One of such cutting and transporting mechanisms is disclosed in the European patent application 0 286 882. Here the mechanism has cutting and transporting drums provided in a lower part with a cutting disc having a plurality of cutters, and over it transporting prongs which coaxially rotate in several plans. For preventing losing of the cut corn stalk with the transporting prongs during rotation, the tips of the transporting prongs are inclined relative to the radial in the circumferential direction, and therefore must be cleaned at the discharge point by oppositely rotating tools provided with fingers. The fingers have, in the direction cooperating with the transporting prongs, a speed component oriented toward the transporting prongs. It acts so as to press the corn stalk against the transporting surface of the transporting prongs. As a result, the corn stalks are cleaned only forcedly from the transporting prongs, and with the shaping of the transporting prongs a reliable transportation of the corn stalk during the rotation is very limited.
Another cutting and transporting device is disclosed in the European patent application 0 099 527. In this application the rotatable cutting discs and coaxial transporting discs are provided. They rotate in the same direction but with substantially different circumferential speeds. The cut blade stalks are taken into the depressions between neighboring transporting prongs and transported to a discharge location. For rotating the blades during transportation in the depressions, stationary distributing tips which overlap the guiding locations are provided. They transfer the harvested product from further spaced cutting locations. This type of distribution of the cutting width into several working regions with wide distributors and hook-shaped guiding points has several disadvantages. Stalk which run in the cutting gap not straight are pressed from the distributor tips and cut inclinedly. Also, the hook-shaped guiding points hinder the cutting process, especially or fine-blade harvested products.